Geti Goku
Geti Goku Background: In an alternate universe created by Geti186, the Geti Star has become the main power of all time, absorbing and collecting information from the far reaches of the universe. During Bibidi’s reign of terror with the use of Buu, the Geti Star proved to be a match with its ever expanding armies, equipped with the Potara Earrings granted to him by the Elder Kais to put a stop to this threat, with the continuous fusion of Geti Droids, it eventually became powerful enough to contain, and absorb the massive power that is Majin Buu, and incorporated its regeneration into its system. As its knowledge and power grew, it learnt and incorporated the various unique biological abilities of every species in the universe, to create the most powerful army in the universe, effectively containing all threats with unparalleled ease. The first Legendary Super Saiyan was one of them. Curious to learn more about the different timelines and its enemies, it sends clones in the form of Goku to bring other powerful beings to itself, constantly evolving its soldier to become the perfect one. It uses Goku as its main form, due to its small size and immense strength, also due to its personality, making it one of if not THE most suitable person for peacekeeping. It also constantly searches through multiple different timelines, seeking to incorporate the strongest of beings, and unique powers into its system for documentation and usage. Appearance: He looks exactly like Goku in his own forms, but with much more hidden power. In his Legendary Super Saiyan forms, his body becomes far bulkier and enormous, similar to Broly. In his Legendary Great Ape form, it is far larger than the golden great ape form, towering at 200 metres tall, with its fur being light green in colour. Powers and Abilities: Ginyu’s Body Change: Through a clone, is capable of swapping bodies with a superior enemy, and then sealing it for research and experimentation, incorporating its abilities to the Geti Star. Kaioken X Infinity: Grants infinite power for an instant, allowing one of the many clones to destroy a vastly superior enemy before it is capable of causing massive destruction to the universe, before being completely and utterly destroyed. Although this is an expendable ability, it is also considered a waste of resources, and was solved when the Geti Star wished for the ability to create droids who were immune to the negative effects of KaioKen, via its own Dragon Balls. Guldo’s Time Stop: By holding its breath for an indeterminate amount of time, it is capable of stopping time permanently for everyone else, except the entirety of the Geti Star’s clones. Energy Drain: Using Dr Gero, Dr Myuu’s and Dr Raichi’s knowledge, all clones are capable of absorbing all forms of Ki attacks used against it, and the weakness of having to go into a stance to absorb energy is negated, as every part of its body is capable of absorbing energy, and store infinite amounts of energy. Legendary: Similar to the first Legendary Super Saiyan, the Geti Star has managed to incorporate this power into its own creations, making all of them constantly gain power. Alternatively, as the strength of the clones are based on the strength of the original, they can feep firing blasts at the main guy to increase his power at exponential rates, so future clones will be far more powerful. Namekian: As the technology employed by the Geti Star is biological in nature, it is capable of harnessing unique traits and abilities, such as Namekian fusion between clones, as well as the creation of Dragon Balls Power over all Elements: Having analyzed Omega Shenron from different timelines, he was capable of dissecting and recreating all of his abilities, such as power over electricity, wind, fire, ice, and able to conjure a sickness which would weaken fighters tremendously. Potara Fusion: He is in possession of the Potara earrings, allowing him to fuse endlessly with clones to create an infinitely stronger being Metamoran Fusion: A fusion dance technique learned from the Metamorans Instantaneous Movement: Able to traverse and fight at instantaneous speeds. Power over Gravity: Having investigated black holes courtesy of its enormous power, Geti Goku has developed the ability to create gravity around itself using its enormous energy, and can draw/repel opponents with great ease. Hive Mind: The Hive Mind which Geti Goku controls is capable of controlling and seeing through every one of its clones, and can formulate plans and battle strategies, executing them with perfect coordination Buu’s regeneration: All of its clones are capable of regenerating to the same extent as Buu Intangibility: It is capable of turning into mist to avoid physical and energy attacks(from Hirudegarn) Transmutation Beam: A technique learned from Buu Absorption: A last resort ability, used to knock out foes more powerful than itself, before storing it for investigation and integration into the Geti Goku clones. Immunity: The Geti Star supercomputer analyzes the deaths of each and every clone, creating countermeasures to prevent deaths via the same cause in future. Geti: Being part of the Geti Star, whatever power the original Geti Goku gains is translated to the rest of the clones. Similarly, if any clones receive excess energy, it is transferred to the original, in turn strengthening all other clones. Transformations: Super Saiyan: Multiplies base stats by 50 Super Saiyan 2: Multiplies Super Saiyan by 10 Super Saiyan 3: Multiplies Super Saiyan 2 by 40 Super Saiyan 4: Multiplies Super Saiyan 2 By 500 Legendary Super Saiyan: In this state he gains invulnerability to most attacks, and his Ki is replenished and increased at a far faster rate than normal, even though it starts off as lower than Super Saiyan 3, it easily rises to be above it. Legendary Great Ape: The Great Ape of legend, its Ki increases at a rate which dwarfs the Legendary Super Saiyan immensely, this form is used by the clones to fight humongous enemies Legendary Super Saiyan 4: The most Primal form of the Legend, condensing the power and strength of the Legendary Great Ape to a smaller, but still bulky form. Its speed increases and Ki increases both dwarf the previous 2 forms, as it increases based on the user’s current power. Questions you might ask: When he uses Kaioken X Infinity, does that power translate to the rest of his clones? No, it doesn’t, as the Geti Star is unable to mimic the body’s required power in order to hold such a magnitude of power(since it only multiplies what was conceptualized as infinity beforehand) and although the body is not destroyed, it only lasts a fraction of a second, and has a cooldown time of 5 seconds(more than enough time for a significantly stronger opponent to destroy Geti Goku’s army How does the power absorbed by the main Geti Goku translate to increased strength for the rest of his clones? Having the trait Legendary, it regenerates lost Ki almost immediately after its use, and the increased Ki wielded by the original increases the previous known limits of the clones bodies exponentially, strengthening all of them significantly faster. Is Geti Goku Biological or Metallic? The Geti Star, after years of research, is capable of going over established limits of Biology, and incorporating its upgrades to Goku in biological forms, such as Ki absorption and the like. However, Geti Goku and all of his clones are all controlled by the Geti Star, and despite having free will, are all heavily limited by the Geti Star’s control. How many Geti Goku clones ARE there? As many as the Geti Star requires, although there are a few trillion clones kept within the Geti Star itself, only one of them is active, the main Geti Goku. Although the Geti Star has no real personality, and its clones can take any form(be it evil or good), this Goku is the one employed the most by it as it is sufficient to deal with threats, as well as it automatically taking into account collateral damage How high is Geti Goku’s Power Level? His power has transcended beyond understanding, as his power is ever-growing, limitless even by DB standards. If his power starts out at 1, it would rapidly increase to 1,000,000x that in a second in Legendary Super Saiyan 4, while in Normal Legendary form, it increases at a rate of 10x per second. If a foe is really too powerful, he could also use his own clones to expend all their energy and attack him with their strongest attack, effectively multiplying his power level equal to the number of clones the Geti Star sends at him. It is virtually unquantifiable. Are there other clones like Geti Goku? Yes, there are. This Geti Star has clones of every Dragon Ball character to ever appear, cloning the original from each timeline. These clones inhabit the Geti Star, and all have the same powers with the upgrades provided, albeit with different personalities. As most of them share the love to fight, there is a never-ending battle within the Geti Star itself, with the walls being invulnerable to Ki Attacks via absorption, and the “Good” and “Evil” characters enjoying battle themselves. Why does the energy go to Geti Goku? The Geti Star is capable of storing infinite energy(due to the wish), and its core can be in any one of its clones(though if they are destroyed the core consciousness and energy is simply transferred to another clone). It goes to Goku as he is fighting the most battles, and is thus the most likely to require the energy. Any energy absorbed by the clones inside the Geti Star also goes to him, and this is very important in battle as Goku would only need to focus in bringing his Ki to greater heights, instead of regenerating Ki to be expended. How strong are the Geti Dragon Balls? They are extremely powerful, virtually limitless in capability. The size of the dragon spans thousands of galaxies, and is ever growing with the increases of its creator’s power. This Dragon is stored inside the Geti Star itself, to prevent misuse from lesser beings within the Universe. This Dragon was first used to grant the Geti Star the capability to store infinite amounts of energy(Ki), removing the limit on its already vast capability to store energy, followed by the removal of negative effects of Kaioken on the User’s body. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan